


Saskia De Merindol/OC

by Hgwells13



Category: Secret Bridesmaids' Business (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgwells13/pseuds/Hgwells13
Summary: First time. One shot. Don't know what I'm doing. Hope it doesn't suck.
Relationships: Saskia de Merindol/original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Saskia De Merindol/OC

Saskia ran up to Myka's door and started banging on it with her fist, "What the hell?" Myka demanded answering the door. "Sas-"

Saskia stepped forward and pressed her lips hard against Myka's, cutting her off and grabbing her hips. She stepped through the door and turned them so Myka's back hit the wall. She had just enough control to shut and lock the door while kissing Myka senseless. Myka wrapped her arms around Saskia, burying her fingers in her hair to hold her close. Saskia's lips moved down Myka's neck, kissing and nipping with her teeth until she came to her clavicle. The whimpers coming out of Myka's mouth encouraged Saskia's hands to wander under Myka's sweatshirt. She traced Myka's nipples until they stood in hard peaks, then she pinched, pulled them gently and rolled them between her thumb and forefinger. Myka moaned softly, panting heavily and her underwear started to get uncomfortable as she bucked her hips into Saskia's. Her right hand moved down tracing the waistband of Myka's shorts. 

Saskia stood up and met Myka's eyes just long enough to see her nod. She slid her hand down the front of Myka's shorts then her underwear until she found the source of Myka's wetness. Saskia's left hand held her hips still and she started sucking hard on Myka's clavicle. Fingers explored, causing Myka to moan louder, her hands shaking against Saskia's shoulders as they discovered her clit. Saskia grinned into her neck as she circled the little bundle of nerves and Myka's hips bucked into her hand, her underwear ruined. She rubbed Myka's clit until her legs started shaking and she bucked wildly against her hand, clinging to Saskia for dear life since her legs could no longer hold her. She cried Saskia's name as the orgasm ripped through her, then a second smaller one as Saskia helped her ride it out, supporting her weight. 

As Myka came down from her high, Saskia kicked off her shoes and got down on her knees. She pulled Myka's shorts down her legs slowly, followed by her underwear which she kicked to the side. She kissed Myka's stomach, sucking little hickies into her hip bones and nuzzling her toned stomach as she kissed her way between her legs. She teased Myka's clit with her tongue lightly, then started to circle it slowly, shoving Myka's hips back when she bucked forward. She ran her tongue from her clit to her entrance several times, licking up her arousal. She gently inserted one finger inside Myka causing her to gasp. Saskia let her adjust before moving her finger in and out, curling her fingers so she hit the perfect spot. She slid in a second one and took Myka's clit between her lips and started to suck. Bracing herself on the windowsill, Myka didn't last long before she crashed into her third and fourth orgasm. The stretch from Saskia's fingers pushing her over the edge as they moved in and out ruthlessly until Myka couldn't take it anymore. Saskia lowered her into her lap and held her tight against her body, touching and kissing every inch of her face, neck and chest softly until she was sure Myka was unhurt. 

Myka's head rested against Saskia's shoulder, legs wrapped tight around her waist and Saskia stroked her hair lightly, twirling it around her fingers. "Not that I'm complaining but what the hell was that?" Myka asked when she managed to speak again, still breathing heavily. She looked up at Saskia with her hazel eyes full of confusion.

"Because I can't lose you and I don't know how else to tell you without pinning you down and fucking your brains out," Saskia whispered stroking Myka's hair softly. 

Myka pulled Saskia in for a long, soft kiss, scratching her scalp lightly, "I don't want to be a fuck buddy, Sas," she whispered against her lips, "I don't share very well."

Saskia pulled back and looked down into Myka's eyes, "I'm not asking to be a fuck buddy, Mykes. I want you to be my girlfriend," she said softly, brushing her lips over Myka's. 

Smiling, Myka kissed her hard, knocking her on her back, "Definitely," Myka whispered. Saskia chuckled and rolled over so she was back on top of Myka causing her breath to hitch, "I have a bed if you want to continue this escapade," she offered. 

"I've been waiting for this since I laid my eyes on you," Saskia said pressing her lips to Myka's. She pulled Myka to her feet and they made their way down the hall, stealing passionate kisses while hands wandered, mostly Saskia's.


End file.
